


Hasta ese día... Adiós

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Clannad
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca más la dejaría ir, se prometió en silencio mientras abandonaba la estación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta ese día... Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Clannad no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Hasta ese día… Adiós**

 

Tomoya Okazaki suspiró con pesadez antes de dirigir su azulina mirada a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la estación de trenes, sentado en uno de los pequeños bancos junto a Nagisa. La luz del sol comenzaba a menguar en el horizonte, dejando atrás lo que hacía unas horas había sido una hermosa tarde de primavera. El cielo, como si reflejara su pesar, se teñía de un triste gris malva mientras espesas y densas nubes negras hacían acto de presencia.

Todo indicaba que esa noche llovería, tal y como sus azules ojos querían hacer en esos instantes, descargando toda su impotencia y frustración. Pero no podía, no todavía. Tomoya debía ser fuerte aunque eso le costara, no podía darse el lujo de acrecentar más las penas de su queridísima Nagisa. Esa niña con la que había compartido tantas experiencias: momentos tristes y otros alegres; situaciones desconcertantes y hasta extrañas. Pero cada uno de ellos le habían permitido conocerla más a fondo, saber quién era Nagisa Furukawa y en qué se había convertido para él con el correr de los años.

Las campanadas de la iglesia se hicieron oír por entre la bulla de la multitud. Hombres y mujeres que iban y venían con prisas por la estación. Y, sin embargo, era como si la joven pareja estuviera sola en aquel lugar. Para ellos no había nadie que pudiera ser testigo de su profundo dolor, nadie que tratara de extenderles la mano o dedicarles siquiera una palabra de aliento, cualquier cosa a la que ellos pudieran aferrarse tras la inevitable separación. No había nadie que los acompañara en la angustia y la congoja.

Por eso, y aún entre las lágrimas que nublaban su visión, Nagisa se armó de valor y enfrentó por fin al muchacho a su lado con el que no había cruzado ni una palabra desde su llegada ahí. Le costaba pensar en algo coherente que decir como así también pronunciarlo sin que su voz se quebrara. Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero nada podía hacer contra ello porque el dolor era demasiado fuerte. No obstante, tampoco quería desaprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba de la compañía del chico antes de que el cruel destino le arrancara de su vida.

Ninguno necesitó hablar para entenderse porque, en el instante en que el azul y el castaño se encontraron, se comprendieron desde el fondo de sus corazones. Todo había sido expresado con esa simple mirada.

La monótona grabación que anunciaba la proximidad del tren les llegó como un balde de agua helada, calándole los huesos. La temida hora al fin había llegado, a pesar de sus silenciosos ruegos porque esto no ocurriera. No estaban listos para decirse adiós aún.

Pero la cuestión era inevitable y es que la salud de Nagisa peligraba. Desde hacía un tiempo atrás su cuerpo había comenzado a debilitarse como cuando era pequeña y sus padres temían una posible recaída. Era por eso que ella se iba de la ciudad y de la vida de Okazaki.

Pero ¿es que acaso nunca iba a volver? Por supuesto que sí. En cuanto su recuperación estuviera asegurada, ella regresaría a casa. Sólo por ahora debería de permanecer al cuidado de sus tíos mientras completaba el tratamiento médico. Luego, Nagisa Furukawa podría volver junto a su familia, sus amigos y al lado de Tomoya Okazaki. Un lugar que la pareja sabía que nadie le podría arrebatar por el fin de la eternidad.

Entonces ¿cuál era el problema? Justamente eso: la separación. Y es que aun sabiendo que era lo mejor, que el distanciamiento obligado era lo que la joven necesitaba para recuperarse de su afección, que éste no sería eterno… Ninguno de los dos podía evitar la desazón en sus corazones, esa punzante opresión que les dificultaba respirar mientras el sonido del tren se acrecentaba y las personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor aguardándolo con ansias.

 

Cuando por fin se detuvo frente a ellos, la abrumadora soledad se apoderó de Okazaki quien se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su novia mientras solitarias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos para caer sobre los cabellos castaños que tanto le encantaban. Pero no era sólo eso porque adoraba todo de Nagisa. Desde su hermosa sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta los días más oscuros a sus maravillosos y expresivos ojos que lo cautivaron desde que la conoció; por su determinación y voluntad  con cada proyecto que se proponía hasta su simpatía y paciencia para con los demás; su carisma y bondad, su fortaleza y timidez. Por su infantil gusto por la familia Dango, su incondicional amor por un cabezota como él, su eterna lucha por acompañarlo en cada momento cuando la relación con su padre empeoraba. Por su inigualable fuerza para abrirse camino y hacer dueña del corazón de Tomoya Okazaki quien, tras la pérdida de su madre y la ausencia paterna, nunca creyó volver a ser feliz.

Todo se lo debía a ella y la amaba tanto por eso. Porque Nagisa había conseguido abrirle los ojos y revelarle una nueva perspectiva sobre la vida, reemplazando el dolor, la tristeza, las lágrimas derramadas en las noches de incertidumbre con su simple presencia. Y, así como ella había conseguido tantas cosas en él, Okazaki también tenían sus logros. Fue él quien se esmeró por fortalecer su espíritu emprendedor, quien la empujó a ser más perseverante y valiente, el que nunca la dejó de proteger. Pero, por sobre todo los demás, fue él quien le demostró cuánto la podía llegar a amar.

―¿To… Tomoya-kun? ―lo llamó suavemente, descansando sobre su pecho. Realmente quería disfrutar estar cerca de él, mas era consciente de que el tiempo ya se le había acabado―. Ya es hora de…

―Nagisa, te amo ―la interrumpió, separándose apenas para poder verla a los ojos y transmitirle la franqueza y la pasión de sus palabras. Lentamente acercó su rostro hacia el de ella hasta que sus labios se unieron en un corto y simple beso, pero que destilaba tanto amor, ternura y cariño a la vez.

―Tomoya-kun, yo… ―Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar aunque no de tristeza. En sus lágrimas se encontraban la felicidad que cualquier ser humano podría sentir al oír esas dos mágicas palabras en cualquier situación―. ¡Yo también te amo! ―Y se fundieron en otro beso, más apremiante y desesperado que el anterior, buscando grabarlo en el fondo de sus corazones.

 

El tren pronto se perdió de vista en el andén, pero Okazaki permaneció por largo tiempo allí, haciéndose a la idea de que no la vería por mucho tiempo. La tormenta que había anticipado por la tarde parecía haberse esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno. En el cielo, sólo brillaba la Luna junto a miles de estrellas posadas a su alrededor. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que tampoco estaría solo, aún tenía a sus amigos quienes lo ayudarían a sobrellevar esta pena. Tampoco debía olvidarse de Sanae-san y el viejales, ellos también estaría muy tristes por la ausencia de su querida hija. Se prometió a sí mismo el visitarlos cada mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

Un movimiento en el cielo captó su atención. Se trataba de una estrella fugaz atravesando a toda velocidad el firmamento antes de desvanecerse en la noche. Sin duda sería duro, quién sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Nagisa recuperarse completamente, pero él la esperaría. Aguardaría por su regreso junto a cada recuerdo de sus aventuras vividas y por las que compartirían tras su retorno.

Nunca más la dejaría ir, se prometió en silencio mientras abandonaba la estación no sin antes dirigir un último vistazo al lejano tren que, él suponía con cierto pesar, contendría las lágrimas de su amada en su lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic hecho para participar de una actividad en el foro.


End file.
